1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to device cooling, and particularly to a fan module and a vibration-damping mounting for the fan module.
2. Description of Related Art
A cooling fan is often mounted in a computer enclosure by screws. During operation, the cooling fan may generate unwanted vibration, with the result that noise due to vibration of the computer enclosure is generated. Worse yet, such vibration can adversely affect other components in the enclosure, such as hard discs, chips and others.
What is needed, therefore, is a fan module which can overcome the described limitations.